


The Hook-Up

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, McMercy, NSFW, Nudity, One Night Stands, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Saving up for money to get into medical school, Angela lands a translating job thanks to her school friend, Lena. However, this isn't the first time she's met her new boss, Jesse McCree...





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> AU entry for day two of McMercy week. I'm exhausted and will upload chapters progressively over the next day or so. Enjoy!

“Aw Angie I’m so glad you got this job – it’ll be just like school again!”

“Yes, except we’ll be working in completely different departments, Lena.”

“Yeah but, at least we can go for lunch together! And I can send you emails about how boring work is!”

“I’m not sure that’s good practise, you know…”

“Aw, you always were a goody two-shoes. You haven’t changed a bit, Angie.”

The pair giggled as the elevator reached Angela’s floor and new workspace. She followed her old school friend, smiling wistfully; Lena was still as bright and energetic as ever. Truthfully, it was all thanks to her that she had landed this job. Sure, it was a bit of a detour, but being bilingual brought in good money; enough, she hoped, to eventually pay her way through medical school. Angela then noticed Lena gesturing towards two people – presumably her new colleagues.

“So ladies, this is Angela – she is now the German representative of your little department,” the brunette chirped.

“Angie, this is Amélie and Alejandra.”

“Hello!” Angela waved enthusiastically. “I look forward to working with you both.”

“Hey.” Alejandra waved a hand lazily and inserted some headphones, tapping away at her computer. Meanwhile, Amélie did not raise her eyes from her screen.

“Do not speak to me,” she uttered coolly.

“Hah! Good one, Amélie!” Lena turned to her friend. “Don’t worry, she’s alright once you get to know her.”

“No, I am not.”

“Aw, rubbish!” The Brit laughed, then looked around hurriedly. “Boss said he’d be here to greet you on your first day… Feels weird that you got the job and you haven’t even met him!”

“Yes, it does a little,” Angela admitted, closing in on herself a little. What if he didn’t approve?

“Don’t worry Ang, I’m sure you’ll do great. Oh, there he is now! Hey, boss!”

Angela turned towards the elevator and froze. The man approaching them looked awfully familiar. As his umber eyes scanned her up and down, Angela’s stomach knotted and her chest tightened. Not only was this man devastatingly handsome, he was also the man she had hooked up with last Friday! Her face burned crimson as she recalled what little of that night she could remember; the dancing, the scotch, the hotel…

“Well then, Ms. Ziegler, it’s a pleasure t’have you with us.” He extended his hand and she hesitated for a moment – she knew exactly where that hand had been.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr…”

“McCree.”

“Mr McCree, right,” she babbled, hurriedly shaking his hand. “I look forward to working under- um, for you.”

“Heh. As do I, Ms. Ziegler. As do I.”

McCree nodded to the four women and sauntered back to the elevator, waving a hand over his shoulder. As soon as the doors closed, Angela let out an involuntary sigh of relief which, unfortunately, was picked up on by all three of her colleagues.

“Don’t sweat it,” Alejandra piped up. “Most girls have that reaction at first.”

“Ugh.” Amélie’s input was short and cold, as usual, Angela suspected.

“Hm, don’t really see it myself,” Lena shrugged, then chuckled to herself. “Anyway, I’d better get going. Boss’ll expect to see me at my desk soon. There’s a folder with all the info you need on your desk – it’ll have your logins and everything. Any problems, just ask Alejandra – she’s better than our whole IT department put together!”

Alejandra blew a bubble of gum as if to signal her agreement, and with that Lena dashed off to the stairs and down to her floor. Angela shook her head – that girl always had too much energy. She then took her seat and set to work, trying to push the thoughts of her new boss to the far reaches of her mind. 

Needless to say, she had little luck. Had he recognised her? What if word got out? The new girl sleeping with the boss; it was an all-too-common cliché that could seriously tarnish her record. That was the last thing she needed if she was ever going to be a respected surgeon. Overwhelmed by her thoughts, she slumped her head onto her desk and scolded herself internally.

_“Good job, Angela. Only you could pull something like this off.”_


	2. The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela manages to go a week without a run-in with her boss, until they share an elevator ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello I suck at chapter titles. Next instalment for AU day of McMercy week. Enjoy :)

After a few sleepless nights, Angela had finally come to the conclusion that the only way to deal with this was act like it had never happened. This consisted of two key objectives: firstly, avoiding her new boss. Thankfully, like most head honchos, he was rarely seen where the work was done. The second thing she had to do was not tell a soul – after all, gossip spread around offices like wildfire. While she had successfully avoided Mr McCree in her first week, she was having trouble with her second objective. Lena always was intuitive.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s up or not?” she asked through a mouthful of her lunch.

“I’ve already told you, I’ve not been sleeping very well,” Angela replied, poking at her salad with her fork. She didn’t really have an appetite today.

“Then why don’t I believe you, hmm?” Lena leaned across the table and inspected her closely. “C’mon, Angie, you’ve got to eat! You need your stomach lined for tonight!”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, me and Emily are going out for drinks. Thought maybe we could celebrate you finishing your first week at work!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the blonde sighed. “I’m just so exhausted, I’m not sure I’d be very good company.”

“Sure, I get that. Well, the offer’s there anyway. I’ll text you where we are and you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Thanks, Lena,” she smiled weakly.

“No problem. Right, eat up! I’ve got to get back, but hopefully I’ll see you later, yeah?”

She waved goodbye and dashed off yet again. Angela took another look at her salad and shook her head; she just wasn’t with it today. Hopefully a restful weekend would sort her out, she thought as she emptied the carton into the bin. Now on autopilot, she called the lift, thankful that it was already on her floor. Her heart jerked, however, as she heard someone shout:

“Hold the door!” She didn’t need to look to recognise his husky voice. Angela blushed violently as the man she had been trying to avoid all week stepped into the elevator.  
“Tenth floor, right?”

“Y-yes,” she stammered.

The elevator whirred into life and ascended at what seemed like an excruciatingly slow pace. Now, in such a small space, she could only inhale his heady cologne, infused with the faint scents of scotch and fine cigars. The aroma swathed her head and filled her lungs, making her dizzy. She felt herself sway to one side and-

“Whoa there…” He took hold of her shoulders and steadied her before she could fall into him. Her heart ricocheted against her ribcage as he turned her to face him.  
“You okay?”

“I think so,” Angela mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m just tired. Still adjusting to this new job, you know.”

McCree nodded to himself, then looked up as the lift signalled that it had arrived at the tenth floor. As Angela was about to make her excuses and leave, her boss held one hand over the close door button, and pressed the other against the metallic wall, blocking her way.

“Mr McCree, this is my stop”- She was cut off by his hand moving from the wall to delicately caress her cheek. Her breaths quickened.

“I know it was you.” He spoke in a whisper. “What do you say you and I pick up where we left off last week?”

“Oh, um, I’m flattered, but”-

“C’mon, my treat. After all, we gotta celebrate you finishin’ your first week.”

His eyes were alight and they bored into her own. What choice did she have? If she refused, he could easily make her work life hell, or worse… But as he leaned in even closer, Angela remembered the fervour she had felt with him just a week ago, and all of a sudden work seemed irrelevant.

“Alright then,” she agreed breathlessly. “I won’t be drinking much, though.”

“That’s the spirit,” he grinned, releasing the door. As she stepped out of the elevator, he whispered in her ear and shivers flew down her back.

“Wait behind for half an hour, then I’ll meet you at the front.”

Angela looked at the clock; half past one. The next four hours were either going to fly by or drag, and she couldn’t decide which one she wanted more.


	3. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes Angela out for a drink after work, and the chemistry between them becomes too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter I've got for now. I'm hoping to carry it on soon. In the meantime, enjoy and thanks for your support!

“Tell me you are not staying behind on a Friday,” Alejandra asked incredulously as she and Amélie packed away their belongings.

“Oh, I just want to make sure everything is done. I don’t want to do any work over the weekend,” Angela trilled. She was a terrible liar, but her colleagues shrugged it off and said their goodbyes nonetheless.

Mindlessly she tapped at her keyboard and fiddled with her mouse. In truth, she had completed all her work, she was now just organising it into files. Anything to pass the time. Five fifteen. She didn’t want to be late… but she also didn’t want to look too eager. Shaking her head, she shut down her computer and headed for the bathroom.

“He couldn’t have shared the lift with me yesterday, could he?” Angela grumbled to herself as she touched up her makeup, resenting her lack of warning. At least if this had happened yesterday she would have had time to pick a half decent work outfit. She sighed in resignation; a simple white blouse and black pencil skirt would have to do.

Five twenty-three. Surely now was a good time to head down? She called the lift and felt her heart sink a little to find it empty.

_“Um Gottes willen, Angela. Pull yourself together.”_

The ten floor journey was much shorter when travelling alone. Angela paced out onto the ground floor and out of the building, where surely enough a beautiful vintage car was awaiting her. McCree rolled down the window and gestured her to come in. Gingerly she stepped around the bonnet and got into the passenger seat; the smell of leather was overwhelming.

“What a beauty,” she remarked, running her hand over the seat.

“Thank you kindly. She’s my pride and joy,” he replied as they sped off.

“I must say, I’m surprised you take her out.”

“Well, if you ask me, a car’s no good just sittin’ there in the garage. Cars are meant fer drivin’.”

“I quite agree, Mr McCree.”

“Please, we’re out of work now. Call me Jesse.”

“Oh, okay, if you’re sure… Then, you may call me Angela, or Angie, if you’d prefer.”

“You got it, Angie.”

They remained in silence for the remainder of the short journey. Soon enough, they had pulled up outside a pristine building that Angela recognised to be one of the best rooftop bars in the city. This was far too expensive! Ignoring her protests, her boss led her in and they quickly found themselves the enclosed space of a lift once again. No words were exchanged between them this time, only a faint current that made her heart flutter tentatively. Finally the doors slid open, but Angela, too paralysed by her nerves, could not appreciate the breathtaking cityscape. McCree saw this and chuckled, gently placing a hand on the small of her back.

“C’mon Angie, let’s get you a drink.”

*

One fine scotch later, and safe to say Angela was feeling a lot more relaxed. She gazed at the man sat next to her, wondering how on earth two people so vastly different had hooked up in the first place. To her surprise, he had still not brought up their last encounter. Instead, he had taken quite an interest in her.

“So Angie, forgive me for the cliché line, but what’s a girl like you doin’ in a place like my company?”

“Oh, well, the truth is, I actually want to go to medical school and become a doctor,” she admitted, blushing slightly.

“Get outta here! The hell are you doin’ in translation, then?”

“Good money,” she shrugged. “Sadly medical school is not cheap.”

“Well, I admire your dedication, Angie. And I believe you deserve another drink for that.”

He gestured the barman for another drink and Angela downed the rest of her scotch, grimacing and trying her best not to choke. Unfortunately, the feat did not go amiss with her boss, who chuckled once again and looked at her with a lopsided smirk. She felt her cheeks flare up and averted her gaze, feeling a small grin of her own emerge.

The drinks arrived, and with the next sip of scotch seemed to come a little Dutch courage. Angela took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes.

“So, Jesse, are we ever going to discuss last Friday?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” he joked. “What do you wanna discuss?”

“Just tell me this: was I embarrassing?”

“Embarrassin’? Oh no, you’re quite the charmer once you’ve got a few drinks in you,” he winked.

“So, it was I who charmed you…?”

“Well,” he leaned in closer and slowly slid his hand onto her thigh, “let’s just say you certainly caught my attention.”

Her heart was now racing, and the current between them became visceral. Jesse ran his fingers through her hair and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips into hers. Against all reason, Angela began to kiss him back, but as his hand snuck beneath her skirt her senses immediately returned to her and she pulled away.

“Wait,” she gasped. “We can’t do this. You’re my boss now – there are rules, boundaries!” He took hold of her hand.

“Hey, listen to me,” he murmured. “Back in the office, I am your boss. But here, in this bar, we’re just a man and a woman. Just like last week. Why’s that have to change now?”

“I…”

But Angela could not muster a response. Instead, she found herself sliding off her stool, draping her arms over his shoulders and kissing him, hard. She could not explain it, but something unearthly had drawn her towards him that night, and it was now stronger than ever. Jesse’s arms snaked around her waist as he rose from his seat and pulled her closer, pressing her body to his. Eventually they parted, bright-eyed and breathless, taking one another in as if for the first time.

“I think we oughta take this somewhere more private, don’t you?” He ran a finger underneath her chin and their lips found each other once again.

“I think you might be right.”


	4. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Angela swiftly take their night to a hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. I caved and did the deed. First piece of smut on here so I hope it's ok :\

Jesse McCree wasted no time in the bedroom. Barely through the door, he pressed Angela against the wall and locked her in a heated kiss, his hands deftly unbuttoning her shirt and removing her bra. She gasped softly as he massaged her breasts and in response yanked off his tie, followed swiftly by his shirt.

He pulled her closer still; the warmth of his skin against her own was unlike anything she had ever felt. Angela wrapped her arms around his waist, and very slowly drew a finger down his backbone. He shuddered in delight. A devilish grin then spread across his face as he moved to kiss her neck; a hushed moan escaped her lips.

“Oh, _god_ …”

She felt him pause for a second, then quivered as his lips curled into a smile against the nape of her neck. He had found her weak spot. Angela moaned softly as Jesse scattered kisses across her upper body, digging her fingers into his broad shoulders with every movement. Already she could feel an aching between her legs; an aching for _him_. He knew this all too well and pressed his hardness into her inner thigh, pausing to purr in her ear.

“We need to get that skirt off of you.”

Effortlessly he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, where they collapsed in a tangled heap. As his lips made their way down her torso again, Angela felt her skirt and pants being pulled off with ease. Jesse sat up for a moment, taking in her form as he removed his own bottoms. The clunk of his belt buckle landing on the floor made her heart skip a beat.

He leaned back over her and planted a firm kiss on her lips, his tongue slipping in and caressing her own. Through hot kisses she moaned while his fingers began to tease between her legs. Her entire body became a livewire. Writhing into every motion of his hand, the aching intensified and before long she was wet for him.

“Look at you,” he growled, grazing his teeth across her neck, “I ain’t even started and you’re already drippin’ wet.”

“So give me what I want,” she panted, pressing herself into his length.

“Oh, I’m gonna do that alright.”

Angela inhaled sharply as he thrusted himself into her. Together they moved as one, their bodies melting into one another. Every so often she would dig her fingers into his locks and their lips would collide. He knew exactly how to respond to her every movement.

As the pressure between them mounted, Jesse grabbed hold of her legs and slung them over his shoulders. Angela almost screamed in pleasure; every inch of him was massaging inside her, in places she had never felt before. Her entire being began to quake and she knew she was close.

“Jesse...” He groaned at the sound of his name.

“Oh god, say it again…”

“Jesse, I’m gonna- _AAAHHH!_ ”

She arched her back and every fibre of her being ignited. At the same time, Jesse cried out and she felt him release inside her. Pure ecstasy pulsated through their bodies. Eventually, through jagged breaths, they were able to relax. Jesse lifted his head from the pillow and looked into her eyes. Before she could say a word he had locked her in another kiss, only this time it was… softer, somehow.

“Well,” he purred, “aren’t you a little minx?”

“You’d be surprised,” she whispered, shifting him off so he was lying next to her. “Let me be on top next time and I’ll show you just how minx-like I can be.”

She ran a finger down his jawline and kissed him once more, then sauntered to the bathroom. Jesse froze momentarily before letting out a long, low whistle – next time couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
